


Sleep Study

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A snapshot of sweet, domestic Sledge and Snafu. Also me reliving my college exhaustion days via Sledge lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Sleep Study

“Sledgehammer, up and at ‘em,” Snafu poked at Eugene, who was asleep on the floor of the sitting room, surrounded by textbooks and papers. “You can sleep all you want upstairs. I checked your schedule; no classes or tests tomorrow. Just sleep. But you gotta get up there first.” 

Eugene sighed, and rolled over onto some of the books, the papers flying as he moved. 

“Even the kids are upstairs and sleepin’. I mean, they’re gonna be runnin’ around down here in half an hour probably, but right now they’re fast asleep and comfy. Just like you could be, upstairs.” 

Eugene sighed and grumbled, and shifted again, kicking a textbook halfway across the floor. 

Snafu sighed and retrieved the book, marking Eugene’s spot before closing it and setting it on the couch. “Eugene. Up, now. That’s an order.” 

“Carry me,” Eugene grumbled, his eyes still closed. 

“Eugene,” Snafu sighed. “I’ll help you up the stairs, how about that?” 

Eugene flat-out whined, and flopped over onto his stomach. 

“Should never have let you stay up this late. How much can you even study when you’re half-asleep?” Snafu asked as he sat down by Eugene, and prodded at his side. “You really gonna make me carry your ass all the way upstairs?” 

Eugene turned his head and nodded, one eye cracked open. “Too tired to move.” 

“I’m gonna regret this in the mornin’, but let this show how much I love you, Sledgehammer,” Snafu replied. 

Half the battle was getting Eugene sitting so he was able to be picked up. He rolled him over, only to have Eugene curl up and wrap himself by his knees as he knelt in front of him. Pulling him up to sitting was work enough; he’d fallen back asleep and was dead weight. 

“Eugene, I love you, but you owe me for this,” Snafu huffed as he pulled them both up, holding onto Eugene as tight as he could. He dropped him onto the couch, and Eugene promptly curled up again. 

“I could just leave your ass down here, you know. But I know how much you hate sleepin’ in your clothes…plus I don’t really sleep well unless you’re up there…aw hell,” Snafu groaned as he worked his arms underneath Eugene and finally pulled him into a bridal carry. “Jesus. No more beignets for awhile. You look skinny, but my god, Eugene. Gonna break something, carryin’ your ass up all these stairs.” 

“You like this ass,” Eugene mumbled, a soft smile on his face. 

Snafu grinned, even as he cursed each step to and up the stairs. “Yeah, I do. Otherwise I wouldn’t be doin’ this.” 

“You _love_ me,” Eugene laughed, pressing his face to Snafu’s chest. 

“You’re fuckin’ delirious,” Snafu bit back a laugh, afraid he’d drop Eugene if he did. “And yeah, I do _love_ you.” 

Eugene dissolved into half-asleep giggles as they reached the bedroom, and Snafu dropped him onto the bed. 

“You gotta get yourself awake enough to get into your night clothes. I’m not undressin’ you yet too,” Snafu said as he changed. 

Eugene rolled back and forth a few times, then flopped onto his stomach. “You like undressin’ me.” 

“This is the laziest seduction I have ever seen,” Snafu joined him on the bed, and poked at his ass. “C’mon. I believe in you. Start with your shirt.” 

“You’re gonna tell me what to take off,” Eugene giggled into the pillow he’d face-planted into. “What else you want me to take off?” 

“A few days from studyin’, that comes to mind,” Snafu sighed. “You need a few days of just sleep, and rest.” 

“Gotta study,” Eugene replied. 

“I know. But there’s a limit; everybody has a limit, and you have reached yours, I think,” Snafu said. “Look at you, darlin’.” 

Eugene acted as though he wanted to burrow into the pillow. 

“Okay. I suppose you’ve helped me out enough too. That one night in New Orleans…” Snafu shuddered. It had been a night of far too many drinks, and he couldn’t remember part of it, but knew from Eugene that it had ended with Eugene dragging him back to their hotel, and making sure he was clean and in night clothes before he finally passed out. 

He turned Eugene over, who let his arms flop open. Unbuttoning the buttons was quick enough, but it was halted as he leaned down to try and pull Eugene out of the shirt and found himself wrapped in a hug. 

“Sledgehammer, lemme go. You’re still dressed, c’mon now. You can hug me all you want in a few minutes,” Snafu chuckled, pressing a kiss to Eugene’s chest. 

Eugene snored. 

“Funny, now let me up, okay sweetheart?” 

Not a word from Eugene, just the slow beating of his heart in Snafu’s ears. 

“Fine. I give up. I got you up here; we’re callin’ it a victory. But you are sleepin’ tomorrow, and goin’ to bed early tomorrow night, and if you touch a textbook I swear I’ll throw it in the garden,” Snafu sighed, and tried to get comfortable. Eugene’s chest was warm, but he couldn’t really stretch out, and he was half afraid Eugene would turn over and pull him with. 

But it was all worth it the next morning. He woke up with Eugene sleeping against his chest, with no idea when they’d moved. Eugene was out like a light, his mouth half-open, occasionally snoring. 

“You are the handsomest thing I’ve ever seen,” Snafu whispered. 

Eugene snored loudly, and Snafu could only smile. How lucky was he.


End file.
